Tora
by Parisa01
Summary: Moving to a new home, reunited with her twin and a few cousins, meeting new friends, starting school and falling in love again can be tricky, but what if her past returns to haunt her? Will she and her true love be strong enough, or will it all fall apart? RikuXOC Slight OCXOC (Ex)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my OC :P

Name: Tora

Nickname: 'Tiger-chan'

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 10in

Birthday: 21st May

Looks: Slim, hourglass figure, long ballerina legs, cream coloured skin, straight cut fringe covering her eye brows, bright purple wavy hair which falls at just below her waist, crescent shaped eye brows, sublime blue eyes, cupid shaped natural pink lips, snowy white teeth, and cute dimples.

Personality: Happy, sweet, cute, funny, outspoken, bottles everything inside, doesn't like girly stuff, hot tempered. She loves sports but doesn't like shopping.

Family history: Tora's mother and father, Kimiko and Kenji both had a forbidden love. They loved each other affectionately, but knew they couldn't be together, because Kimiko was already betrothed to another man. They agreed that they will move on, but Kimiko finds she is pregnant with Kenji's child. This was kept secret from anyone else but, Kenji, and Kimiko's family. (A/N: They were both 17)

9 months later Kimiko gave birth to a healthy pair of twins; a boy and a girl. Kimiko kept the girl and stayed in Traverse Town, and Kenji took the boy and moved to Destiny Islands. The baby boy resembled his father with hair colour, and facial features. On the other hand the baby girl resembled her mother. But the twins share one thing in common; eye colour which was inherited from their mother.

Quote: _"Cut that cute crap Sherlock, I'm not that much of a softie!"_

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited

Tora and Kimiko stepped out of the train. It was a major step, a step into their new lives on Destiny Islands. Tora wore blue faded jean shorts, a red and white stripped tank top and red high tops. Her long hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Whilst Kimiko wore a cream coloured summer dress which reached her knees and lace leggings along with wedges. Her daughter wore a simple backpack and carried 2 bulky suitcases.

Kimiko was looking for a familiar face amongst numerous people. There was a man in his early 30's leaning onto the wall. He was tall, taller than Kimiko; he wore a formal shirt and jeans. The man had brown hair, and medium toned skin.

"Kenji?" Kimiko asked with her slightly deep voice in a questioning tone. Kenji widened his eyes and looked at Kimiko with utter happiness. He grinned and ran to Kimiko picking her up by the waist and swinging her round. Kimiko giggled and blushed.

Tora just watched in amazement. '_Mama looks so happy, so this must be Dad.'_ She guessed. The reunited lovers snuck a passionate kiss on the lips, and Tora's facial expression changed instantly from affectionate to disgust. She stuck her tongue out childishly. Ewww, get a room you too!" She shouted getting the pair's attention. They pulled away almost immediately and flustered, embarrassed.

She walked to the pair but she paid attention to her father. "So you must be the old man right?" Kenji opened his arms wide, "And you must be my dearest Tora?" He stated and almost immediately ran into him giving him a tight hug making up for those 16 years. Her father patted her head and tears ran down his chocolate brown eyes. "I think it's time for you two to meet your son and twin brother." He said and took the suitcases and backpack from Tora.

* * *

They walked out of the station, Kimiko holding Kenji's hand. "The beach is just 5 minutes from here; he must be with his friends." He assumed positively. (A/N: Tora's twin knows about her) The purple haired beauty was enjoying the scenery. She loved the blue, cloudless sky, the bright scorching sun, the trees and flowers in bloom. It was all so breathe taking.

After about 4 minutes they reached the beach. Tora admired it, the soft white sand the captivating ocean, the tropical trees and the salty scent from the sea. The girl noticed a group of 7 friends. It consisted of 2 girls, one who wore a white summer dress and had blonde hair and greyish blue eyes, whilst the other girl had auburn coloured hair and with the same eyes, she wore a pink dress.

There were 4 boys, one brown spiky haired boy had blue eyes and wore a plain white t-shirt and 3 quarter jeans. Another had dusty blonde spiky hair and also had blue eyes, who wore chinos and a red shirt. The third had red long hair and green eyes, who wore an open shirt and shorts. The final one had silver medium length hair and cyan eyes; he wore a white opened shirt and blue jeans.

"Sora, look who has come." His father said and the group turned around to look at the trio. The brown haired boy stood in front of the group. He looked at Kimiko, then at Tora. Then his eyes widened with realization. "Mama!?" He yelled and jumped onto his long lost mother. She caught him and held him against her chest. The group looked shocked and stared at the pair embracing each other. Tears fell down Kimiko, Kenji and Sora's eyes; tears of joy. Tora just held everything bottled up inside.

After a 3 minute hug, Sora pulled away, rubbed his eyes and turned to Tora who was so far away from each other. There was nothing but the soothing sound of the waves and wind howling. They stared at each other without blinking, speechless.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"TORA!" He shouted and ran to her picking her by the waist, kept her up and she gripped her hands on his shoulders. The feeling they both felt cannot be put in words. Imagine being away from something precious to you and finally getting it back. That's how they felt. Tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled contently.

Now the group of friends were definitely confused. Their facial expression where as follows: O_O WTF?! "Sora." She said reassured. He put her down, took her hand and walked up to the gang of friends. "Guys this is my younger twin sister, Tora." They all were astonished. Tora's inner self exploded! She smiled widely and turned to her brother hiding the anger that was itching to get out. "Sora, you mean older." Sora looked at her confused,

"No I meant younger. I was born first." Tora glared at him annoyed,

"I was born first. I am OLDER than you."

"Hey I am older than you."

"No I am you're not!" And this repeated, they were both contradicting themselves. Kimiko and Kenji sweat dropped, and the group of friends just watched as spectators.

5 minutes of continuous arguing Kimiko and Kenji stepped between them; Kimiko held Tora back and Kenji held Sora. "Mama, tell him I'm the older one." She insisted in a cute tone of voice.

"Dad, tell her I'M the older one." He whined. Their parents just shook their heads and sighed.

"Sora, Tora is older than you." They said in unison. Sora's face dropped as he pouted. Tora stuck a tongue at him like a child for a few seconds and Sora whined and complained, "Mama, Dad, did you just see that? Tora is teasing me and taking advantage of her being older!"

All the attention was on Tora, who pretended to look innocent and clueless. "What did I do?" Her blue eyes sparkling and her bottom lip trembling like she was going to cry. Kimiko and Kenji's glares softened. She sniffed and cried (not literally) and pointed a finger at Sora, "Mama! Dad! Sora doesn't like me!" Sora was shocked and her parents believed her. They both hugged her and glared at the other twin.

"Sora treat your older sister nicely, say sorry now." His father barked. Sora just gave up and said "Sorry" under his breath, praying for the group not to hear him; but they did. The group were giggling and whispering. "Okay! Sora, I want you to spend a little time with Tora for bonding. Come home for dinner before sunset." Kenji ordered. Sora nodded and the two parents left.

Once they left, Tora burst into a fit of laughter. She laugh so much she held her stomach with one arm and had tears in her eyes. "What so funny?" Sora huffed.

"Your. Face was. Too. Priceless." She said in between laughs. She composed herself and faced the group. "Hey people, I'm Tora, Sora's long lost OLDER twin." She introduced and prolonged the word 'older'.

The girl with auburn hair stepped out at held her hand up for a handshake, "Hey there, I'm Kairi, Sora's uh best friend." Kairi blushed and Tora shook her hand, a smirk playing on her face.

"Oh, best friend are we? Hehe Sora don't worry I won't say a word." Tora put a slender finger on her lips and winked at Sora.

"What the hell are you on about?" He asked trying to hide the truth.

"Oh you'll understand when you're older." She giggled playfully. He face palmed himself. Then the blonde haired girl hid spoke timidly, "Umm, hi I'm Namine. It's nice to meet you Tora."

"Hello Namine and it's nice to meet you too." Then the boy with the dusty blonde hair stepped in front of Tora, "Hey, I'm Roxas, but you can call me Roxy."

"Hiiiiiii Roxy!" She sang.

Then the fiery red haired boy wrapped an arm around Sora's sister's waist and slightly squeezed her backside. Tora suddenly reacted and high-kicked him in the jaw karate style. Tora nailed it as he fell on the ground. "Tora! What the hell that's Axel, my friend." Sora shouted.

"More like a pervert! Dude, he touched the part where no man would never even dare to touch!" She yelled with flames in her eyes. "Don't worry he won't be touching you like that anymore. Isn't that right Axel?" Roxas but a hand on her shoulder calming her down. Tora cooled down and looked at Axel sternly, "Y-yeah!" He said with fear as he rubbed some blood from the side of his mouth and got up.

The cooled off girl turned to silver haired boy and they stared into each other's eyes. There was an awkward silence. '_He's kinda cute. Oh what am I saying I just met him and he is Sora's best friend!' _The girl thought. _'She is so beautiful, and so different. What the hell? This is Sora's sister for crying out loud.' _The aqua coloured eyed boy said in his head.

"Ummmm, hey I'm Riku." He said nervously as he scratched his head and averted his eyes to the ground. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Riku, I'm Tora."

"Or just call her Tiger-chan." Kimiko said out of nowhere. She stood behind the group and Tora turned around her face red.

"Mama please don't say that in front of my new friends." She mumbled and Sora started sniggering. She slapped his head and growled, "Shut up idiot!" Kimiko gave Tora a don't ever do that again look. The older twin put her left arm on her hip and rolled her eyes while whispering "Fine!"

"But mama why are you here it's not sunset yet." Sora asked.

"Good question my dear twin. Oh mighty mother of mine, are you not supposed to be at home making out with papa or something along those lines?" She walked around with her hands behind her back like a detective and said this straightforward.

"No dear I just- wait what?!" Kimiko blushed and was shocked at what her daughter just mentioned. "T-Tora! D-don't say t-that! I'm just here to check up on you-"

Tora sighed, "Mama, why must you always worry about us? We are perfectly fine. You haven't seen Papa for 16 years and you came to check up on us after 10 minutes alone with him. Mama, go home and spend time with Papa. He must be dreading for you to come back to him!" She said ironically. Kimiko smiled and hugged Tora. She went red like a tomato and stuttered "M-m-mama! W-what a-are you d-doing!?" Kimiko just walked off but stopped turned around and blew a kiss at Tora. "Love you sweetheart!" Tora covered her face from embarrassment.

"That's so cute." Kairi squealed.

Tora sighed and agreed sarcastically "Yeah cute."

* * *

Awwww! So cute! Please review!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ex-boyfriends, ice-cream fun, Cousins and Proposal!

"Hey tiger-chan do you want some sea salt ice-cream?" Sora asked excitedly.

"I would love to bro!" She stuck a thumbs up at him. They all went to the ice-cream parlour and sat at a table. They were all eating the ice-cream until Roxas asked, "So Tora how are you finding Destiny Islands?" Tora looked up and grinned so widely that her cheeks started hurting.

"I love it here, it's just so perfect. People like you guys are really nice and super-friendly." They all laughed, and then suddenly Tora's phone started ringing. It was the song Young by Tulisa. Tora took out her phone. She looked at the phone to see her best friend Megumi calling her.

She flipped her phone open and answered, "Hey Meg babe!" She said with a girly voice and she giggled.

"DON'T YOU FREAKING MEG BABE ME TORA!" Megumi yelled so loud that it deafened Tora, she nearly fell off the chair, and everyone else heard her.

"Oooooohhh, Tora is in trouble." Sora sang and Tora stuck her middle finger up at him.

"What the fish is up with you? "Tora asked nonchalantly.

"Do you know how many times I called you?"

"Ummmm, no?" She answered nervously. "But before you kill me through the phone I have a good reason."

"Hmmm, throw it at me dude!" Tora looked at Sora and smiled softly. He smiled back goofily.

"After 16 years I have finally met my awesome dad and my sensational twin. They were just as I imagined and I love them for that." She punched Sora playfully on the cheek.

"Awwwww, soooooooo cute!" Megumi sighed dreamily.

"Cut that cute crap Sherlock, don't think I'm that much of a softie!" Tora replied.

"Hey Tora." It was a complete different voice; it sounded more hunky and deep.

Tora's expression changed as her smile dropped and her eyes widened. The group stared at her, especially Riku and Sora who were concerned. Her breathing was slow and her heart rate increased.

She gulped and spoke up, "Hi Hiroshi." Her eyes had a tint of sadness behind its happiness. There was an awkward silence.

"Tora I'm sorry about what happened." He started the conversation.

"So you wanted to talk to me to apologize. Not even to ask how I am? Now you're sorry after all that crap we went through. Now you're sorry!" Tora's voice was getting louder and sharper.

"Hey at least I'm apologizing Tora! I care about you." He insisted. She banged a fist on the table, hard, that it got everyone's attention. She stood up and screamed, "Well you're a bit too late for that you jerk, so why don't you get lost and leave me alone!?" Furiously Tora cut the phone and slammed it on the table. She looked at the floor, breathing heavily, and tears falling from her eyes.

"Sis, what's wrong, who was that?" Sora asked concerned.

"That was my jerk ex-boyfriend Hiroshi. I hate him and he is trying to get me back into his life again, but I won't allow it." She looked at her brother. "Sora he," Tora touched her heart, "broke my heart into pieces." She hugged him and cried against his chest. Sora stroked her hair affectionately

"Shhhhh, everything is gonna be okay."

"How can everything be okay Sora? He took away something special from me, my happiness. And he took away something that I will never get back! He took it away by force and I couldn't do anything but endure all the pain!" Sora was confused for a minute, until Namine and Kairi gasped. Then realization hit him. _'Oh my god, that means she was raped!' _The boys thought along those lines.

Her younger twin held her tight in his arms. He couldn't say anything. Sora was speechless.

"I'm a disgrace to our family." She said miserably. This caught Sora's attention.

"Hey you are not a disgrace. Don't say such things." Sora reassured her.

"Yeah, Sora is right it wasn't your fault anyway." Kairi stood up.

"That's right you were brave enough to endure all that pain." Namine supported her.

"Tora, you endured all that pain unwillingly so you can't be a disgrace when it's not even your fault!" Roxas shouted.

"Hey Tiger-chan if I ever see that guy Hiroshi I'll rearrange his face so that he is a disgrace!" Axel threatened trying to make her smile. But she just kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Tora we are all with you. You are not a disgrace at all. That jerk took advantage of you. So don't worry about it." Riku said. She looked up and saw the support she was receiving. _'I just met this people, and when they heard my story they are all supporting me.'_ They all smiled at her trying to cheer her up, but it didn't work at all.

"Does mama know about it?" Sora asked curiously.

"No, but she knew I had a boyfriend but she never knew what happened between us." They all sighed with relief. Sora's twin still had a frown on her face and Roxas noticed this,

"Hey c'mon show us your lovely smile!" He joked. She looked up at him and she sulked becoming even more depressed. Tora turned around and was just about to walk off.

"Hey Sora!" Riku yelled and Tora turned around to see what was happening. The silver haired boy had a humungous chocolate ice cream sundae boat in his hand and stuffed it in Sora's face. His whole face was brown with sprinkles and a cherry nose. Everybody was quiet and some gasped in the ice cream parlour.

Suddenly Tora snorted and started laughing, very much; no scrap that so much. She laughed so much that she her cheeks were aching. Her white teeth showed and her dimples appeared. One by one everyone else started laughing too. Sora smiled his cheesy signature smile. Everyone else was laughing their heads off, but Riku.

The boy watched Tora laugh absentmindedly and felt happy to make her laugh. The chuckling and giggling died down and sighed. Sora wiped his face and the group all walked to the beach again.

* * *

The bright sun was about to set in a few minutes and they all observed the ocean.

"That was hilarious!" Roxas grinned and they all giggled again.

"Oh shut it Roxy, or else I'm gonna kill you when we get home!" Tora looked at Sora confused,

"Roxas lives with us?" Sora covered his mouth and scratched the back of his head.

"Ooops, I forget to tell you. Roxas is our cousin and he lives with us. It's not that big of a deal anyway." Tora punched her twin's back and he fell on the ground.

"What do you mean not a big deal, idiot?!" She yelled as the others chuckled. Tora hugged Roxas tight like a little sister and pouted.

"He's my cousin and I love him! He's family!" Roxas blushed and hugged back. _'She is unbelievably adorable!' _Riku thought.

"Hmph fine be that way, you don't need me!" Sora crossed his arms obviously jealous and looked away. Tora's heart melted and walked up to Sora. She hugged him really snugly.

"Don't say that Sora. Of course I need you; you are my sweet, super, sensational, goofy, twin brother. I love you idiot!" He was quiet for a few seconds and gave in.

"How can I stay mad at you? You are my crazy, awesome, cute, lovely twin sister. I love you too Tiger-chan!" He hugged her back and they all stared dreamily.

"This is what you call family love. It's so touching!" Kairi stated. Tora turned to her and composed herself.

"Hey, as I said before: Cut that cute crap Sherlock, don't think I'm that much of a softie!" The others smiled at that.

"It's nearly sunset I think we should head back." Sora suggested. They all exchanged our goodbyes and Riku got to Tora.

"I think I deserve something for making you laugh back at the ice cream parlour!" Riku said cockily. Tora crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her index finger, as she thought. A light bulb popped up and her eyes sparkled.

The girl tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. No-one paid much attention and Riku blushed. _'Damn, she caught me off guard there!' _He cursed in his mind. "Thank you so much for making me laugh when I was sad. It means so much to me and that was really sweet of you. So…" She trailed off looking at the ground bashfully.

"Uhhhh, it's okay. Well I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you soon Riki Tiki!" She giggled playfully. He smirked at the sound of his new nickname.

* * *

The trio got home and Tora absorbed her new surroundings. It was a delightful house in her opinion. _'Hmmmm comfortable' _she smiled. Roxas gave her a tour around the house. What made Tora even more content, was that her room was painted in her favourite colour; Sky Blue.

The family had dinner, which was stir fry. "Yummy, Papa you cook really well!" Tora finished her plate.

"That's good, thank you sweetie." He thanked her as he ruffled her purple hair. Her father and mother stood up and Roxas, Sora and Tora stared at them curiously. The couple held hands, "We have an announcement to make. Brace yourselves." Her mother warned.

"You're pregnant?" Tora questioned as Sora and Roxas sniggered.

"Tora. Manners." Kimiko glared at her daughter. Even Kenji was chuckling too.

"I was just taking a wild guess. Take a chill pill." Tora stated.

"No silly, not yet!" Her father commented. Tora's blue eyes widened with astonishment as she turned to her other two relatives, they had the same expression. "DISTURBING!" They yelled in unison. Kenji shook his head while face palming himself.

"The announcement is…" Kimiko showed her left hand and pointed at a silver diamond ring, "We are getting married. Kenji proposed to me!" Sora started clapping and Roxas whistled. Tora stood up and embraced her parents.

"Congratulations to both of you." She whispered as tears fell down her face; tears of happiness. Sora sang, "Congratulations Mama and Dad."

Roxas added, "Congrats, Uncle Kenji and Aunty Kimiko!" They all huddled in a family group hug and Tora was squashed in the middle.

"G-guys! O-o-oxygen. N-now would b-be gre-at!" She shouted stuttering as her face turned blue.

* * *

Family love! Please review!

~Parisa01


End file.
